601
Upon learning that Barnabas plans to kill Eve, Nicholas plans to deal with him once and for all. Synopsis : The threat of sudden death hangs over the Collins estate once again. A seance held at the Old House this night has unleashed a vengeful spirit, and revealed the whereabouts of a man named Adam, whose life is now in grave danger. Adam tries to follow Eve but is overcome by a choking sensation. Back at the Old House, Julia and Barnabas discuss the best course of action now that they know Nicholas Blair is involved. A moment later the same choking sensation takes over Barnabas. At Collinwood, Carolyn asks Harry to go to the Old House, in the hopes that they'll find Adam there. She worries that Barnabas may be the one responsible for Adam's disappearance. Harry goes to the Old House, and overhears Julia and Barnabas discussing Eve. Harry goes to Nicholas' house by the sea, where he attempts to sell information to Nicholas Blair, for $5,000. Nicholas refuses to pay, and Harry threatens to tell Carolyn where Adam is. He tries to leave, but finds himself powerless, at Nicholas's mercy. Nicolas uses his powers to tell Harry that he is going to work for him, he may continue to live at Collinwood and work for Carolyn but his first allegiance is to Nicholas. Harry has no choice but to agree to the terms. Memorable quotes : Carolyn: We're not going to bargain. You'll do it and I'll pay you what I think it's worth. And that's that. ---- : Nicholas: Knowing someone is planning to kill Eve is worth $100. Knowing who is going to do it is worth a lot more. Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Grayson Hall as Julia Hoffman * Nancy Barrett as Carolyn Stoddard * Robert Rodan as Adam * Humbert Allen Astredo as Nicholas Blair * Craig Slocum as Harry Johnson Background information and notes Production * Wall sconces have been added to the foyer of Blair's house, making it look more like Lang's house. * There is a tape edit as Carolyn leaves Collinwood. * During the credits, the door closes slightly by itself. * A light reflects onto Nicholas Blair's cheek as Harry Johnson talks to him. Story * GHOSTWATCH: At Nicholas' house by the sea, something causes Adam to choke (reprised from the previous episode). Nicholas uses his powers to banish the spirit. * TIMELINE: Day 240 begins, and will end in 604. 12:40am: Harry returns to Collinwood. Adam has been gone from Collinwood since early last night. Nicholas orders Adam to fetch Angelique at once. Bloopers and continuity errors * Craig Slocum has a hair out of place throughout most of the episode, and stumbles over his lines several times at Nicholas' house by the sea. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 601 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 601 - The Last Days of Ron Sproat Gallery ( }}) 601b.jpg|Harry Spying 601h.jpg|Barnabas & Julia discuss Eve 601l.jpg|At Nicholas's Mercy Category:Dark Shadows episodes